vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Anti-Xeelee
Summary The Anti-Xeelee, contrary to its name, is an artificial entity created and used by the Xeelee to ensure they complete all of their plans and at the very least escape The Photino Birds. While ultimately benevolent, the Anti-Xeelee views humans as "toy-creatures". Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: The Anti-Xeelee Origin: Xeelee Sequence Gender: Inapplicable Age: Around 12 Billion years old, technically beyond time Classification: Quantum Wave Function Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Omnipresence, Reality Warping (Can alter the quantum wave functions that underpin reality itself), Soul Manipulation (Can remove a humans conscience from their body "like taking a flame from a guttering candle" and manipulate it), Law Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Capable of altering the “light behind which all phenomena are shadows”, which have been compared to platonic concepts), Acausality (Type 5. Exists in configuration space, which is beyond “what we time bound creatures perceive as causality), Resurrection (Could restore Michael Poole to life from a disembodied conscience), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Causality Manipulation (Can create and control casual loops), Telepathy, Non-Physical Interaction, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turned Michael Poole into a non-corporeal acausal quantum entity who transcended space-time and interacted with reality on its most fundamental level), Power Nullification (Later stripped Poole of his abilities and turned him back into a regular human) Resistance to Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (Superior to the majority of technology made by The Xeelee. Transcends all space-time in the multiverse and can exist as a wave function throughout the entirety of Configuration Space, which contains an uncountably infinite number of matter configurations of an uncountably infinite number of finitely sized 10-D universal domains, where the 7 extra spatial dimensions are compactified to a planck scale) Speed: Omnipresent (Exist as a wave function that "filled space-time", and "spread from stars and planets, sheets of probability that linked matter and time") Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (Can resist the space-time manipulation of The Photino Birds, although it eventually willingly "dissolved into countless melting fragments of awareness", although even then it survived) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal, possibly Higher Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Note: #The "Stupendous Number of Dimensions" in Configuration Space does not refer to the dimensionality of it, but rather the dimensions needed to map out the uncountably infinite number of interactions in it. Configuration Space is described as a Phase Space, and dimensions in a phase space only help quantify interactions in a system, not the actual spatio-temporal dimensions that physically make it up. These are just abstract mathematical modelling variables and are not to be used as tiering higher dimensions. #The Universe in the Xeelee Sequence is claimed to be eleven dimensional, that being ten spatial + one temporal dimensions. However the temporal dimension is an illusion created by the uncountably infinite number of matter configurations in Configuration Space and the extra seven spatial dimensions past our main three are compactified, that meaning they are bundled to be in a planck scale and thus may not apply to any tiering metric. #Stephen Baxter does not like using the term "multiverse" in his works due to his scientific background, so when he says universe it may either mean the observable universe, all the domains, or Configuration Space as a whole. To simplify debating, one should refer to each one as: ##An observable universe or domain for the finite universe itself, each one having slightly differing constants. ##The Universe or Configuration Space for well... Configuration Space. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tricksters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1